


White Lilies

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, The 104th kinda have nothing better to do, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Captain Levi do in his days off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY I'm sorry I haven't been active for a while, I was really ill, then really busy and then lacking inspiration. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

"Quit it horse face!" Eren snapped as the older boy shoved him once more.

"Quit what? I'm not doing anything." Jean taunted, shoving Eren into a wall.

"Yeah you are horse face, shoving me into a fucking wall!" Eren growled, rubbing his head before shoving Jean back.

"So the titan does have balls after all." He chuckled darkly, smirking evilly. "Lets see how much he has, eh?"

Jean threw a punch at Eren, which was then clamped around by a strong, calloused hand as the boy was met with a pair of bored silver eyes.

"I find Jaeger a pain in the ass as much as you, but don't get his blood on the fucking walls, I just cleaned them." Levi sighed, releasing the death grip he had on Jeans wrist.

Jean swallowed, nodding and blinking back tears.

"Y-Yes sir." He stammered.

"Now out of my way brat, I've got somewhere I need to be." Levi sneered as Jean darted out of the way, watching the small captain storm through the hall.

"Somewhere he needs to be… where would he need to be? We've all got a day off." Sasha mused, stepping out of the kitchen, bread roll in hand and Connie in tow.

"It can't be a meeting… what if its one of his old criminal buddies?" Connie pondered.

"The captain is not a criminal!" Eren growled defensively.

"Then how do you explain the psycho that kidnapped you and my precious Krista?" Ymir asked, sauntering down the hall, arm slung around Krista's shoulder.

"I mean, he did say he knew the captain." Krista said pointedly.

"Whatever he's doing, as long as it doesn't involve harming Eren, I couldn't care less." Mikasa murmured, brushing a raven bang from her graphite eyes.

"Why don't we just follow him then?" Jean shrugged. "We're bored, we've got nothing to do, let's just follow him and see whether or not he's meeting up with some old crime buddies or buying bleach."

"I-I don't think it would be a good idea… I mean, you guys know what happened last time when we eavesdropped on Hange and the captain. Who knows what he'll do if he finds us."

"You don't have to go," Eren told him softly. "We're just going because we're curious."

Armin's lapis lazuli coloured eyes darted back and forth as he attempted to make a decision.

"Ah okay! I'll go with you guys!" He squeaked. "We're going to get hard labor if he finds us y'know."

"Then stay quiet and keep up." Ymir shrugged. "But it'll be hard for my Krista to keep quiet when she's around me."

"No time for flirting. He's probably left now." Eren said quickly.

"Then fucking run Jaeger!"

The group dashed down the hall in pursuit of humanity's strongest, occasionally tripping and knocking into one another clumsily in their hurried pursuit.

The 104th managed to follow Levi to the courtyard of the Survey Corps castle, the man was moving quickly, headed towards the town.

"Where do you think he's going?" Connie asked as they ducked behind a crate to avoid suspicion.

"No idea. But it'll be interesting to find out." Jean shrugged.

"He's gone, quick!" Eren hissed.

They followed him through the town, hiding behind a crate or pressing themselves against a brick wall to avoid the glowering gaze of the captain.

The group followed him through a crowded market place, weaving in and out of the many people there.

"OI! Watch where you're going brats!"

"Who have you the right to push past me?"

"CARROTS! GET YER CARROTS! NICE AND FRESH! HOME GROWN!"

"FRESH LAID EGGS! COME AND GET SOME!"

"Where d'you think he's going?" Krista mused as she pushed past a large man. "Sorry!"

"Where'd ya think you're going missy?" The man growled, eying her and gripping her wrist.

"I, um…" she stammered.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY KRIS- MMPH!" Ymir roared, only for her sentence to be cut off by Jean clamping his hand over her mouth.

"You'll blow our cover!" He hissed. "We don't want the captain to see us!"

"MPH MPH MPH, MPHHH!" Ymir yelled against Jean's hand.

"I'm so sorry sir, but I need to run, my friends need me." Krista said quickly, pulling her wrist from the mans meaty, hairy hand and bolted off, towards Jean and Ymir.

On her way towards the mismatched gaggle of friends she saw a figure clad in a dark jacket, black hair in an undercut and significantly smaller than the other people around them, headed to a flower stall.

"Guys!" Krista called as quietly as possible. "I have the captain in my sights! He's headed to the flower stall!"

"The flower stall?" Connie mumbled, confused. "Why would he go there?"

"Maybe he has a date." Sasha shrugged.

"Maybe it's a secret criminal signal, something along the lines of they know you're one of them if you have a red rose on your lapel." Jean suggested with a wicked smirk.

"The captain isn't a criminal!" Eren insisted.

"He confirmed his history himself, he's a criminal." Mikasa said flatly.

"An ex criminal." Eren said pointedly.

"Just shut up and follow him!" Armin hissed.

"Wow Armin, you're really getting into this." Eren said, surprised.

"I just want to get this over with." Armin sighed. "Now follow him!"

They continued to run through the crowd in pursuit of Captain Levi, occasionally bumping into people or tripping up.

They were out of the market place, following him through the streets, narrowly dodging carts and horses until they reached a graveyard.

Armin stumbled, tripping over a small rock and knocking into Eren, who bumped against a wall and yelping in pain.

"Ah!" He yelped.

The Captains head snapped around, looking behind him, silver eyes glaring icily as he clutched the bouquet of white lilies closer to him and drew his knife, polished blade glinting in the sunlight.

"Who goes there?" He questioned defensively as the 104th cowered behind a wall away from his line of sight, mouths covered and all silently praying that he would ignore it and move on.

Luckily, their prayers had been answered and the Captain shrugged it off, walking further into the graveyard and oversized black coat swishing as he turned.

Further and further, past the newer graves, to the older ones with moss splattered about on them, to the even older ones with overgrown foliage surrounding the tombstone, to the older still, where the names had been erased with age. Further still they trekked, until the small saplings dotted around became enormous trees, arms spread above them like an archway, smaller branches sweeping lower.

"How far is he going into this place? It's giving me the creeps." Connie shuddered, swatting a branch away before it snapped back and hit him in the nose. "Ow!"

"It's definitely a criminal meeting if he's going this deep into the graveyard. No one goes this far into the graveyard." Jean confirmed, pulling a branch out of the way for himself and Mikasa.

"Will you just drop it already!" Krista whined. "It's not funny anymore Jean!"

"Yeah, it's lost it's hilarity." Ymir agreed.

"You're only agreeing with Krista because you're in love with her, Ymir." Jean sneered, rolling his eyes. "And I'm not joking! It's a legitimate theory!"

"Shut up! I see an opening! He's heading through it!" Eren hissed behind him to the others.

The group followed Eren through the rest of the forest hurriedly, eager to find out what the great Captain Levi was doing with a bouquet of white lilies in a small forest.

They stumbled over roots, crashed into one another and brushed against shrubbery until they found a clearing. A small hill with an apple tree at the crest of it, blossoms in full bloom.

The Captain shot a wary glance behind him, just to check he wasn't being followed, before heading up the small hill.

"What d'you think he's doing?" Sasha whispered, peering from the tree she was hidden behind.

"I have no idea." Connie shrugged. "Maybe he does have a date. Meeting a girl under an apple tree in a secluded area is pretty romantic."

"It sure seems that way." Krista murmured. "Though I wouldn't really peg him as the romantic type."

"You didn't peg me as the romantic type." Ymir offered quietly.

"That's because you're not." Krista sighed, rolling her eyes. "You whisper a mixture of sweet nothing's and dirty things in my ear most of the time then pull me aside and say; 'let's fuck' ."

"Ooh burn." Connie and Sasha snickered.

"I'm a lot more affectionate than that."

"I was just summarising it, calm down."

"Shut up I'm trying to watch!" Mikasa hissed.

The Captain was under the tree, knelt down and placing the bouquet on the ground. He stayed there for a bit… what was he doing?

After about ten minutes he turned and headed down the hill, back towards the forest.

Everyone sucked in a deep breath and pressed themselves against their respective tree trunk in hope of being invisible.

The Captain strode past them through the clearing, wiping his eyes.

Was he crying?

"Coast is clear." Connie said once the Captain was out of earshot.

Everyone slipped out their respective hiding places with a sigh of relief.

"Was he crying?" Sasha mused. "Am I the only one who saw his eyes were kind of raw?"

"He was wiping them. I'd say he was." Said Krista.

"Can he even cry? Does he even have tear ducts?" Connie squawked in confusion.

"Mikasa can cry and their cousins. He has tear ducts dumbass." Ymir sneered, rolling her eyes. "He just doesn't use 'em."

"I wanna check this thing out." Jean said excitedly. "See what dirty secrets he has."

The group shuffled out from the foliage where they were hiding and scampered up the small hill, all eager to see what was at the crest of the hill.

Armin stopped dead at the white lilies, laid by a tombstone at the trunk of the tree.

"What is it?" Eren asked from behind him.

"…I-It's a tombstone." Armin choked out.

"A dead lover maybe?" Krista mused.

"Petra?" Sasha asked sombrely, remembering the cheerful woman with gingerbread coloured hair and a fascination for Captain Levi.

"The Captain and Hange were a thing before the first Levi squad perished. I doubt it's Petra." Jean huffed. "Probably one of his criminal buddies that died on his first expedition."

"How so you know so much about the Captain?" Eren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I pay attention to what people talk about instead of nearly getting myself killed, Jaeger." Jean spat, rolling his eyes. "Who is it Armin?"

"It's not a lover that's for sure…" Armin called, tracing the characters etched into the limestone. "Kuchel Ackerman… beloved mother, daughter and sister… year 800 until year 826… she only twenty six…" he read aloud. "Guys, I think this is his mom…"

"The Captain has a mom?!" Connie exclaimed in shock. "I thought he was born out of the ground or something as a grumpy, tiny man."

"Who the fuck told you that?" Jean asked tiredly.

"Gelgar. From Squad-Leader Mikes squad."

"They guy drinks most of the time, it's probably BS." Ymir shrugged.

"Whether he drinks or not Gelgar is a really nice person!" Krista huffed.

"What d'you think happened to her?" Eren mused, staring at the tombstone.

"Dunno. Considering his background I'd say murdered or died of disease." Armin shrugged.

"Shit, this makes me want to hug my mom." Jean murmured.

"Well finally you'll be nicer to her, now that you know to appreciate her."

"Yeah yeah, shut up Jaeger."

A gust of wind blew across the hilltop, sending a simultaneous chill down everyone's spines.

"It's getting cold, we should head back." Armin told the group.

Everyone nodded and headed downhill, back towards the town, back towards headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the new chapter for 'The consequences of a one night stand' which you can hopefully expect by the end of this week. In the meantime, if you're into smut, then read 'Tormenting memories' by seriousfangirl97, it's amazing.


End file.
